Operation
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Owen and Amelia playing the game operation with their daughter. One shot, I saw the prompt online and this popped into my head!


**I saw this prompt online and it just spoke to me. Owen and Amelia playing the game operation with their daughter.**

Ok the little guy is asleep" Owen said walking into the living room sinking onto the couch.

"You know what that means Miss, 30 minute warning" Amelia said from where she stood in the kitchen.

"Ok" Michelle sighed.

"it's quiet out here, I mean the trailer was quiet but this is peaceful" Owen said as the summer breeze came through the window cooling off the house. Amelia nodded looking around, they had just moved in a few weeks ago and were still getting used to it, but something about being in the house her brother had built for his family gave her a sense of calm. She understood why Meredith couldn't live her but to Amelia it wasn't full of painful memories, she always felt her brother around.

"Daddy can we play a game?" Michelle asked.

"Sure sweetie go pick one out" Owen said as Amelia came to sit next to him.

"The baby went down quick today" Amelia noted, she hadn't heard their 11 month old screaming as he usually did protesting his bedtime.

"He did thankfully I had a 7 hour sugary with Pierce today I could not stand and rock him one more minute tonight" Owen said making Amelia laugh a little. As much as Owen complained he would have rocked baby Christopher all night if it meant he didn't cry. Owen hated any kind of cry it out theory and had really surprised Amelia by how hands on he was with the kids.

"Can we play this!" Michelle asked running back into the room with a box she set on the coffee table.

"Operation?" Owen asked looking at it. Callie and Arizona had gotten it for Michelle's 8th birthday as a joke.

"Yeah!" Michelle was excited as she opened it up pulling out the 3D board.

"You do know dad and I do this for a living right? You think you can beat us?" Amelia asked raising her eyebrows making Michelle giggle as Owen put all the pieces in the right spot.

"Ok so you go first pick a card" Owen said putting the deck down. Michelle grabbed the top card.

"The bread basket" She said.

"Ok here's the tweezers remember don't touch the sides" Amelia said. Michelle was concentrating hard as she bit her lower lip.

"And for the record this is a not a real anatomy game, these thing's don't exist." Owen said.

"I know dad" Michelle said as she and Amelia both shot him the same look. Michelle knew the names of all the bones, and organs, where they were and what they did by the time she was 6. She had watched both her parents preform surgeries, she knew all the parts of the brain and what they controlled. She could read a CT, and brain scan, she already knew she was going to do exactly what her mom did when she grew up. Owen loved that she was basically her mom now, dark almost black hair, shocking blue eyes, small petite body with a sassy mouth. She was to smart for her own good. Amelia saw how much Michelle was like her to, Owen knew it made her nervous, she didn't want her daughter following in all of her footsteps. Christopher was the child he could take credit for. He had a head of wild orange curls and always smiled at everyone.

"Got it" Michelle cried holding it up.

"Nice job, that was fast too" Amelia approved making Michelle smile.

"Ok my turn, Adams apple" Amelia read her card.

"Oh that one is hard" Michelle said.

"Oh yeah? Watch this" Amelia said picking up the tweezers. She too bit her lip as Owen watched her pick up the piece, they all jumped when the buzzer went off.

"Dam..rrrit!" Amelia cried. Michelle went into a fit of giggles and Owen couldn't help laughing either.

"They make the piece to big, are we sure these are the authentic pieces?" Amelia asked.

"Yes dear" Owen said, Amelia moped crossing her arms as Owen pulled out the next card.

"Oh I got the rubber band" He said.

"That one is easy" Michelle said.

"Well then we will be tied both beating mom" Owen said as Amelia poked his ribs. Owen lowered the tweezers onto the board trying to unhook the elastic. It got caught on the end as he tried to unhook it, but he couldn't see what he was doing around his fingers and the nose lit up as it buzzed again.

"You misses" Michelle said mater of factly

"HA!" Amelia cried mockingly as Owen put the tweezers down.

"Your right this game is not up to code" He muttered.

"What every you say dear" Amelia mocked him with a wink.

"My turn. oh look mom I got the apple too." Michelle said.

"Remember go straight in like your going after an aneurism, it's hard to get the edges." Amelia coached as Michelle lowered her hand. Owen's phone went off and he checked it in his pocket, an update from April on one of his patients. He was about to text her to go home to Jackson and her own kids when Michelle let out a squeal holding up the apple.

"How did you…?" Owen started to ask.

"I don't know" Michelle just shrugged.

"So should we just bump her up to attending now?" Amelia asked him making Owen laugh.

"Maybe you guys need to practice your technique more" Michelle offered.

"Alright alright give it here, watch this, water on the knee" Amelia said taking the card. She lowered the tweezers and the alarm went off again.

"you touched it" Michelle said raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"Alright time for bed, this is a silly game! " Amelia cried.


End file.
